


The king of the road

by Nossu



Series: Jack and Femmes [18]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nossu/pseuds/Nossu
Summary: Optimus Prime was feeling good, he had got out of the base and now he was on the road with his trailer, even his holographic driver was smiling as it reflected how he felt. One reason for his happiness was the young human male sitting in the passenger seat. Jack Darby had risked his life to save him and his memories. He had always felt that this small human male was important to him and to the Autobots and again Jack had proved that he was right.





	The king of the road

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of several stories and together they form some sort of series of stories around Jack Darby and his femmes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro.

**The king of the road**

Optimus Prime was feeling good, he had got out of the base and now he was on the road with his trailer, even his holographic driver was smiling as it reflected how he felt. One reason for his happiness was the young human male sitting in the passenger seat. Jack Darby had risked his life to save him and his memories. He had always felt that this small human male was important to him and to the Autobots and again Jack had proved that he was right.

Again Optimus had to scan Jack, he already had done it a few hours ago and something made him do it again, it was like he feared that Jack was not really there. His scan told him again that boy had still some internal damage and his hand was still healing, but now usable. Jack's healing speed had made Ratchet study him more and he had noticed that Jack was full of Cybertronian nanobots, those nanobots had come from Arcee. When Jack was in the Cybertron and trying to find Vector Sigma those nanobots had saved his life and kept him alive after the Insecticon had wounded him badly.

Even if his scan did not tell all, there was something else that had changed in Jack and Optimus had tried to catch that, but it kept avoiding him. One reason what he could think was that Jack had two sparkmates, Arcee and her twin sister Chromia. Having only one femme as sparkmate can affect how you think, he knows it as he was a sparkmate with Elita One. He wondered how much Jack was affected by two femmes. It must be hard for Jack to control his own emotions when he felt constantly how Arcee and Chromia felt.

Optimus saw that Jack was in his own thought, it almost seemed like he was talking to himself as some times his face expressions change slightly. He wondered if Jack was in his way similar like a Prime, would it be possible that he also hears voices of thirteen primes? There was a slight change for that as he had carried the key to the Vector Sigma and he was holding it when he uploaded the matrix.

"Jack, can I ask you a question?" he asked and noticed that Jack was snapped out of his thought.

"Of course." Jack said and smirked.

"Do you hear voices of Primes in your head?" he asked and saw how Jack got a scared expression.

"No, I don't hear voices of Primes in my head. Do you?" he answered and cleverly turned the question back to him.

"Yes, The Matrix of Leadership gives me an ability to talk with the thirteen Primes and ask their opinions for my decisions." he explained and saw how Jack got interested.

"What do they say about me?" Jack asked.

"Hmmm. Thats a good question. Previously they had many things to say about you, but after your visit to the Cybertron they have refused to give any foresight about you".

"Foresight? You mean they can predict future?" Jack asked with awe.

"Not directly, they can calculate estimations and oracle interface makes them to give vague answers not accurate estimations."

"Oh! I see, so if this Oracle interface is removed would they give more accurate estimations?" Jack asked with curious voice.

"No one can remove that interface, it is placed by Primus in there to prevent past Primes to affect too much for the future of current one" Optimus explained.

"Oh! I see so it is there to protect free will of current Prime" said Jack and nodded to himself.

"Yes, you're correct." Optimus was surprised how quickly Jack had got that.

Optimus was kind of relieved that Jack did not hear the thirteen Primes as they where sometimes arguing and all giving different answers to same question.

* * *

Jack closed his eyes and relaxed, he pretended to be resting. Optimus had hit quite close with his question, he did not have Primes in his head he just had one Vector Sigma. Problem did not stop there as Vector Sigma was now a femme and she had taken a copy of Arcee's personality protocols. That made it difficult to handle her as she had started to behave more like a femme and one part of that was that she liked to talk to her sparkmate. Now, his head was filled with idle chatter and for his horror, he understood that Vector Sigma did this on purpose or just for fun of it. For his luck she could only hear thoughts that were directed towards her so he still had some personal space left in his head.

He decided to tease her a bit, _"So that light ball is your real appearance?"_ he asked knowing that femmes were sensitive how they looked.

 _"It is one of my manifestations, is that a problem for you?"_ asked a slightly annoyed voice of Vector Sigma.

 _"Well it is pretty, but it's kind to hard to grab on when we interface or mate,"_ he explained with amused voice.

 _"I see, so what should I look like?"_ she asked with clever tone.

Jack understood that now he was trapped by his own cleverness, _"Um! Maybe it would be good if you have some kind of femme or female body"_

 _"Oh! I can look like June, last time you like her a lot."_ she said with amused voice.

 _"No, no, you need to have your own design,"_ he said in panic.

There was a silence and then she said, _"Well I have now a new body with two modes, one for human look and one for Cybertronian look, do you want to see it?"_

 _"Now in here? Inside the Optimus?"_ he asked in panic.

 _"Don't worry he will not see them, I just generate them to your senses"_ she said with amused voice.

 _"Okay"_ , was only thing he got out and suddenly he felt that on his lap there was a woman. He could only see her back and her long white hair. Also he noticed that all her clothes were made of white silky material that felt smooth and light. From his legs he could feel how soft she was and that felt really nice. When she turned around and sat back on his lap his eyes got all wide.

Jack was holding beautiful woman that looked like a goddess from some fairytail. She had beautiful ageless face and long white hair that made her look so beautiful that Jack had hard time to breath. Most notable were here eyes, they seemed to change color all the time like she could not decided what was the best color for her current mood. Jack took hold of her slim waist and noticed that her chest was in perfect size and all body parts were in perfect balance.

 _"So what do you think?"_ she asked.

 _"You look like a goddess from some fantasy game, I like this a lot."_ he said with deep respect in his voice.

She started to laugh and it sounded like thousand silver bells would have laughed with her. _"You want to see other form?"_ Jack nodded to her.

Suddenly female in her laps started to transform, skin and clothes seemed to melt in like they were made out of quicksilver. Soon he was holding beautiful white femme with golden optics. She had wings on her back, but they where folded in and her frame looked delicate and fragile, but it still had perfect female figure. Jack could feel the weight increase in his laps, but he could still manage this without braking his legs.

 _"You look absolutely beautiful, do you have an alt mode?"_ he asked.

 _"What? So that you can ride me?_ " she asked with naughty smile on her faceplate.

Jack got all red and said, _" Well that too, but I was just curious"_

 _"Yes, I have kind of alt mode, but it wont fit in here and this small frame does not need alt mode for transportation"_ she explained

She took firm hold from his head and looked directly into his eyes and kissed him before she disappeared.

Jack was speechless and he felt really lucky to have three femmes in his life, at least it would not be a dull one when they were around.

* * *

Optimus saw that Jack was awake again and that he seemed to have a good dream as he was smiling a lot.

"Did you have a good nap? _"_ he asked.

"Oh yes, a really good dream" Jack said and chuckled.

"We soon arrive to the warehouse and I need your help to get all the items loaded into the trailer." he said and saw how Jack nodded.

It was agreed that Jack can join him instead of Agent Fowler when they go for these supply pickups. Arcee was against it as it did not involve her and she had made a lot of noise about it until June had said that Jack needs to spend time with others males too or he would go mad and starts to climb the walls. That was an argument that made Arcee to hurry Jack with Optimus and ask does he already feel the madness.

The arrived to the secret location where military guards stopped them. Jack opened his door and stepped down with the papers. Optimus saw that there was some arguments about papers and it stopped when Jack took his wallet out and showed his ID card. Both soldiers saluted and other one called to someone. Soon some officer arrived with Humvee and demanded to see Jack's papers and ID card. Again there was lot of questions and Optimus saw how officer made a phone call and how he got all stiff during the call, clearly his superiors where not happy that they hold Jack in the gate.

Finally they all saluted and port opened, officer got into his Humvee and Jack climbed back into the cab.

"Optimus, follow that Humvee, they will show us were is the loading area" said Jack and pointed the Humvee in front of them.

Optimus started to drive after Humvee and soon they entered into the underground area and after driving a while the were directed to the loading bay and he backed his trailer towards the loading bay doors.

He was proud how accurate he was with his truck driving skills, after he got his alt mode he had spent lot of time to observe other truckers and how they operated with the trailers. In his mind he considered himself as a real trucker and that would have been one thing he dreamed to do after war ends, drive around and haul cargo with his human partner.

Optimus had to admit that it felt good to have human inside the cabin and specially good when it was one with the strong energy field like Jack had.

Optimus was snapped out of his though then Jack hopped out and walked into the back to see what was loaded into the trailer.

Soon Jack used his portable radio to comm him "Um! Can you take it a little ahead so we get the doors open?"

Optimus felt embarrassed, he had forgotten to check what kind of loading bay there was and he just backed all the way in. He moved himself and trailer few feet until Jack said, "OK, stop" from the comm.

* * *

Jack was looking how soldiers where loading the trailer with different items, one of the packages draw his attention.

"Is this right?" he asked and pointed order number and package number.

Sergeant responsible of the loading checked and said, "Yes that is correct".

Jack let out sigh, this was item he had ordered for himself and Arcee, but seems that there had been mistake somewhere in the process.

He saw that there was a lot of emergency rations and other food and drinks in the order and then started the weird items. It seemed that Ratchet had ordered half of the content from some adult store as there was a large box full of plastic items. One of the soldiers who loaded the large box was careless and box hit the wall breaking down with loud crack and it's content fell out.

All soldiers and Jack stared how box spilled out plastic copies of human male penis to the floor. One of soldiers looked Jack and said, "Sir, your toys fell down, but don't worry we will collect them back into the box in no time."

Jack's face was all red, he was not prepared to this kind of incident and it made him really embarrassed because he was the one that was signing this delivery.

" _Jack, what are those items?"_ asked female voice in his head.

Jack looked the order list and tried to explain, _"They are German made silicone copies of human male interface cable."_

 _"Really? They look shorter than your interface cable, I prefer real one more"_ she stated and made Jack's face more redder. Jack decided that Ratchet really had some explanation to do and he decided that he would take Miko with him when Ratchet tries to explain as Miko was good to mess up all the Ratchet's explanations.

Soldiers got all the items back in the box and continued loading. Jack noticed that bots had ordered lot of different oils and lubricants and he decided to ask about that from Vector Sigma, maybe she would tell more.

 _"Can you tell why Bots need so much different oils and lubricants?"_ he asked in his mind.

 _"Some of them are already so old that they are suffering wear and tear in their joints and having external lubricant reduces the pain"_ she explained.

 _"OH! I see, I wonder if Arcee is suffering from same problems"_ he said in worried tone.

 _"Oh don't worry, she is young she should be fine, if you don't take battle damages in the account"_ she explained.

 _"What battle damages?"_ he asked.

_"She has several foreign metal fragments around her body and those causes pain to her, when we get to the base I tell you where they are and how to remove them."_

" _Oh! It would be nice to know how to maintain or repair her"_ he said.

" _I can tell you how disassemble her and how to clean all the parts and after you assemble her back she is good as new"_ she said with happy tone.

Jack was a little scared, he remembered what had happened with his science project's old motorcycle, in the end he had failed to assemble it even with Arcee's help. He could see in his mind horror scene where he is sitting in the floor and Arcee's parts are around him and he does not have a clue how to assemble her.

Vector Sigma started to laugh, he had shown that thought image to her too, _"Don't worry honey, It will not go that far down if you don't want to"._

He was interrupted by the Soldier, "We have now all the general items in there, but with these you need to be careful, note that to your driver as well." They started to load weapon and ammunition containers into the trailer.

Jack looked the list and saw that Agent Fowler had ordered lot of different weapons and ammunitions, it seemed that his training to become operative required to know how to use these. For his bad luck, Vector Sigma had noticed items and understood what they were.

" _Jackson Darby, you will not go near of those primitive weapons"_ She stated with her June imitation sound.

" _But, Fowler said that I need to have some training to become a real agent"_ he tried to explain.

" _Do you want to make me angry to Agent Fowler? Maybe he gets into the accident with his silly flying machine"_ she asked with angry tone.

Jack decided to see if she was bluffing with her threats like how her mom did sometimes when she wanted him to do what she thought to be best for him.

 _"I will do what I want and you can't do much from that"_ he stated boldly.

 _"Really? You think so? As your sparkmate I can make your life really hard if I want."_ she said with determined tone.

One of the soldiers that was carrying portable missile launcher screamed, "Sir, this thing suddenly armed itself when I lifted it, it may blow up"

Jack said in his mind, _"You did that to scare me"._

She answered, _"Maybe! Are you now scared of these primitive weapons?"_

Jack let out of sigh and took the missile launcher from the scared soldier and said, "Let me have it" and jumped out of the loading dock and started to walk farther away from them.

When he was at safe distance from others, he said in his head, _"As I don't have any training, only way I know how to disarm this weapon is to bash it to the wall until it breaks down."_ Before she could say anything Jack started to hit the wall with the armed missile launcher. He felt how panic and worry filled the bond and before the launcher hit the wall armed lights disappeared.

Jack looked the launcher, its control unit was a little damaged, but now it looked lifeless. He shrugged his shoulders a little and walked back to the loading dock.

Jack gave now broken missile launcher back to the soldier and said with the smile, "I did some percussive maintenance to it and now its good as new" soldier started to run with the launcher, he was clearly taking it to some safe place before it started to act again.

"OK nothing to see lets continue with the loading" said the sergeant and looked Jack with a new respect in his eyes.

 _"You are crazy, did you know it?"_ said now angry female voice in his head.

 _"Now that's totally new information for me, I always assume that people around me define am I crazy, not the sound that I hear in my head"_ he said with sarcastic tone.

He could feel that she was still in shock, clearly his move had been something that she could not predict.

 _"Are you fine?_ " he asked.

 _"No I am not fine! Never in my existence have I felt what you just did to me. Fear of losing you was so real that I thought it tears me to pieces and now I am angry to you"_ she said.

 _"I'm really sorry about that, I did not mean to hurt you"_ he said and turned to soldier approaching him.

Sergeant gave him a paper for his signature and said, "Sir if it is acceptable we handle that missile incident inside our organization as a storage damage."

He nodded and signed the papers.

When he climbed back to Optimus cab he let our of sigh and said "Let's roll, we have all the items on board"

* * *

Optimus started his engine and started to pull trailer out of the base, same time he looked Jack. He wondered what had happened back there, he had seen how Jack had walked out and slammed some kind of missile launcher to the wall before he had walked back in there.

"Jack are you OK? What was that thing with missile launcher?" he asked.

"Oh! Nothing it was just broke so I tried to fix it" Jack said and smirked. Clearly there had happened lot more than what he wanted to tell.

"Optimus, do you have any news from the base? Jack asked like wanting to change the topic to something else.

"Not much, Ratchet is still trying to fix the base computers so there is not much to do in the base. According the Ratchet, Arcee is chatting with June and laughing her aft off," he said and added quickly, " Those are his words, no mine."

"Mom must be telling her what I did when I was a small kid, she always does that to her female friends," he smiled and looked a little embarrassed.

"I see," he said and decided to not to poke too deeply to Jack's personal matters.

When they got out of the base and on the main road he relaxed and enjoyed the ride. Optimus felt really good, he had open road in front of him and trailer full of cargo, he opened one of his favorite radio channel one that sometimes played country music about trucks, he assumed that real truck drivers listen music like that. After music started to play he opened his CB radio and tuned to the channel 19 and started to listen how other truck drivers did their rag chewing.

"What is your CB handler name?" Jack.

"I don't have one, I fear that if I use the radio Decepticons recognize my voice" he explained.

"Why don't you have other voice for CB radio?" Jack asked and Optimus thought that it was an excellent idea.

"That's a good idea, what call name I should use?" He asked and hoped that Jack had some good name in his mind.

"How about Red Librarian? Thats refers your current color and your peaceful past"

He thought it a moment and said, "Thats a good one, I like it a lot".

He felt that he was the king of the road, he knows that his red paint job looked good and that his chrome parts were shining like a new one's. the road under his tires felt good and he had his favorite human with him and all was peaceful.

Suddenly he noticed that red convertible gained them and started to drive next to them near the cab. He looked at the car and saw that there was a blonde woman in a pink top driving the car. He made his holographic driver smile and wave to her. He noticed that Jack also saw the woman and was interested about her huge pair of tanks. Woman blowed a kiss towards him and accelerated.

"Honk the horn!" said Jack and he did as asked.

They saw how female waved her hand before she hit the pedal to the metal and disappeared to the horizon.

"Did I do the right thing? he asked.

"Of course, real truck drivers honk the horn when they see good looking lady passing them and giving them an air kiss. She must have liked your frame and maybe she wanted to mate with you in some truck stop" Jack continued.

"Really?" he asked and thought how the human woman would look on top of his hood.

"Yes, a real trucker is like a sailor, he has a woman in every city" Jack explained and smirked.

Optimus felt a really good for himself, he was amused when he thought what would Elita One say if he starts to be a real trucker. He smiled to himself, he had again learned one useful skill as a trucker and that was to honk the horn to all beautiful female drivers.

* * *

Jack tried to smile, inside of his head there was a one angry femme that sounded like a bee nest. She had started to scream to him when he had noticed the lady in the car and when he had told Optimus about truck drivers and sailors, those were immediately added in the list of jobs that Jack was not allowed to do.

Jack let out of sigh, you should newer take a woman with a guy only trips and he had his little goddess constantly with him in his head.

He closed his eyes and tried to take a nap, but only thing he keeps seeing and feeling was a sulking white femme that was sitting on his lap.

When they finally arrived back to the base Jack was really tired and his legs felt like they were bloodless. He had slept like a dog and was constantly woken up either Vector Sigma or Optimus, both seemed to have lot in their mind and he was only one to listen.

Jack jumped out of the cab and immediately he was grabbed into the hug by the blue femme,  Arcee had clearly missed him a lot.

They started to unload Optimus trailer and weapons were quickly hauled to the secure room and locked in there. When they get to the personal orders, he remembered that his order was also in there and he needed to check if it was good enough for Arcee.

He saw how Arcee pulled his package out or the trailer and started to open it.

"JACK! What the frag is this?" she screamed.

"Oh! that is a new Ducati motorcycle" he explained and tried to continue, but she did not give him time.

"WHAT! You mean that I'm not enough for you and you had to order this red sexy motorcycle for yourself? I show you what I think of your new pleasure toy!" she yelled and sliced the motorcycle half with her plasma cutter.

Every one in the base was silent and looking Arcee, only Vector Sigma was laughing in Jack's head and cheering for Arcee.

Optimus looked Arcee with serious face and asked, "You have your weapons fully operational again?"

Jack saw how Bulkhead took few steps back to keep his distance with Arcee.

"Yes Optimus, Thanks to Jack I have all my systems in full power and all restrains have been removed". Said Arcee with proud tone.

"Primus help us" said Ratchet with fear in his voice.


End file.
